Episode 81
To the Promised Place is the third episode of Hajime No Ippo: New Challenger series, and it was released on January 20th, 2009. The third episode of the second season continues on the OPBF Match with Miyata against Arnie. With almost everytime Miyata is about to fall down from hits of the champ, but then he tooks big step and takes the OPBF Champion Arnie Gregory to the ground. The count starts, and the episode ends. Synopsis As Miyata is down, with his blood on the floor, he goes back up saying that he will not lose like this, to the referee. The fight starts right again and Miyata gotten angry against Arnie that he stopped the counter, but then he slips right when the time finishes. The entire arena was almost thinking that the match finished. In Arnie's corner, Mr. Sakaguchi tells Arnie that this is his chance. Arnie said that this is enough he uses him as cash and that he will KO him with respect, and everything he has. Right in the other corner where Miyata is, he is talking to his father and tells himself on what he will do now after he knows how to block counters, his father tells him that the power of the fists still are not dead and then he tells his father after that, he will finish this. Round 3 begins and Miyata takes the lead, starting with One-Two punch and then dives in and makes a big right left, making Arnie's neck to go backwards. Then they start a great exhange of punches all over until Miyata pushes him at the ropes and throws punches from left and right. Arnie didn't back off though he throwed a left to stop him if he throws a counter, and when Miyata actually tried to throw a counter, he realized of the bloody cross. Arnie instead he throwed a body blow at him. Miyata is starting to get down, but he stays and remembers the promise he did with Ippo back then when he lost to Mashiba. Arnie now starts to stop worrying and gets ready to throw a left, then there is the bell right were both fighters crossed their arms. Third round ended. At the corner were Arnie and Mr.Sakaguchi is, Arnie says that he will beat Miyata and go to the world title, plus he tells Mr.Sakaguch, to leave from him. The 4th round starts and Miyata is ready to do the fight, with him waving his hand, for Arnie to come. At the same time he says to himself that he will not break the promise to Ippo, about their long waited Match. Miyata doesn't have more strength and much stamina to fight Arnie, and he is on the ropes getting hit with lefts and rights from Arnie. The crowd doesn't have more hopes on Miyata, and he then throws the counter above Arnie's left. Arnie stops it like before with his elbow, and now it was time for him to make the so called technique "Bloody Cross ".Miyata takes a step and hits him with his counter, even if his father said that it's the end, Arnie now is down! Information Characters Introduced *''None'' Techniques Introduced *''None'' Locations Introduced *''None'' Chronology Miyata's OPBF Title Match.png|As the battle continues|linktext=Arnie is dodging every punch of Miyata. Arnie Dodging.png|Arnie dodging again Miyata ready to win.png|Miyata ready to win|linktext=After many downs he took from Arnie, it's finally his turn. Arnie down.png|And finally...|linktext=Miyata takes down Arnie, and the count starts. Manga and Anime Differences *''None'' Category:Anime episodes